The Caring Turnabout
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Mia hears Diego was poisoned and is now in the hospital. She goes to see him, not knowing it would be their last time together. (Written in 2011)
**The Caring Turnabout**

After hearing the news that Diego Armando was poisoned and in a critical condition, Mia couldn't almost breathe. It took a while before she realized what happened and she called the hospital he was brought to immediately. The person on the phone told her to wait before visiting, because he was being treated at that moment. Mia didn't even listen to the woman on the other side of the telephone, she grabbed her bag and hurried to her car. She had never driven that fast. If a speed camera would notice her, she would pay the bill without complaining. Diego was all that mattered now.

After parking her car, she walked to the helpdesk in a fast pace. No one was there. _You see, when you actually need them, they are always gone_ , Mia thought.

'Can someone help me, please?!' She shouted with a loud voice, in the same manner as she did in the courtroom. A woman walked to her.

'Ow, sorry, dear. We are really busy with collecting all those file-.'

'It's okay, please tell me where Diego is laying,' Mia said to the woman.

'Can you please repeat his whole name?' the woman said and settled down on a chair behind the computer.

'Diego Armando. He was brought in because he was poisoned,' Mia explained.

'Ow, that man. I just received his file. He is laying on the second floor, room 296. But you can't visit him now, the doctors are still treating him.'

'But I really need to see him, please,' she begged.

'Sorry Madame, I can't help you.' It was clear that the woman felt guilty.

'C-can you can please explain what kind of injuries he has?' Mia asked.

'I cannot tell you. My job is to collect files and tell people where their relatives are located in the hospital, that's all. I am really sorry, Madame.'

'Is it possible to make exceptions?' Mia tried to extract some information, but it didn't help.

'Please settle down here in the communal area, I will inform you when you can visit him. I promise that, alright?' Mia nodded in reply.

'Thank you,' she said and plopped on the chairs to wait.

* * *

After half an hour trying to control her nerves, the woman called her. 'You may now visit Mr. Armando,' she told Mia.

'Thank you, thank you.' She hurried to the elevator, stepped out on the second floor and walked to room 296. But then she stood still in front of the door. How would he look like? Will he recover or… will he… die? She felt she was nervous, because she didn't know what she had to expect. Slowly, she opened the door and looked in the room. There was only one bed, with the body of Diego in it.

'D-diego?' She walked to the bed and took one of his hands, which was laying on his belly. 'Diego? Please respond to me…,' she said with tears in her eyes. His face wasn't visible, because a big bandage covered his eyes, the top of his head and his hair. Only his nose and mouth were visible. Mia sat down on the edge of the bed, as there were no chairs nearby. She couldn't stop crying.

'Is my kitten crying? Do you know you could break a man's heart by crying like that?' a voice said. Mia looked up and saw Diego's smile.

'Diego! I was so worried, I-.'

'Please calm down, Mia. I am alright as you see...'

'Then tell me, why is your head in a bandage?' she said, totally not convinced. There was a pause.

'Okay, I may have injuries, but you don't have to worry about me, kitten. Although I really like your presence at the moment and I am flattered by the matter that you were so worried, you can trust me that I am fine.' He pinched her softly in her hand.

'If you say so…,'she answered. 'But tell me, what has happened Diego? Who poisoned you? I need to know!'

'Mia….,' Diego sighed. 'I understand your anger, but please, let me recover first.'

'I-I'm sorry,' Mia replied with guilt and blushed.

'Hey, no apologizing, kitten. I am thankful that you are here with me, even when I cannot see you. I heard the whole story of a 'certain woman' who did all that she could to visit me.' Mia giggled. Diego pulled her closer, smelled her scent and felt her face. 'As delicious as always,' he said and grinned.

'Hey, haha, stop it.' Mia kept giggling until Diego kissed her.

'Thanks for everything Diego, you are a wonderful man.'

'Thanking me? No way. I have to thank this kitten I just kissed,' Diego replied and touched her cheek with his hand. He felt Mia's cheeks become warm.

'Thanks for caring so much, Mia,' he said and kissed her again, not knowing it would be their last one.

A week later Diego Armando had fallen into a deep coma and shortly after that, Mia Fey's murdered body was found in her office.

\- END -

* * *

 **A/N** I know, it is such a sad ending :( I normally write Ace Attorney fanfiction with humor, but I came up with this idea and had to write it. In the games, Diego does not wake up and keeps being into a coma. He does not meet Mia anymore. However, I decided he woke up once to see Mia for the last time, not knowing this himself either.


End file.
